


Not My First Kiss Since 1945

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Out of the Ice [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve’s not as innocent as Natasha thinks. Or as anyone else thinks for that matter.





	Not My First Kiss Since 1945

 

_ “Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer,” Natasha said. “But, I feel like if you don’t answer it, you’re kind of answering it, you know?” _

_ “What?” Steve snapped. _

_ “Was that your first kiss since 1945?” she asked. _

_ He rolled his eyes. “That bad, huh?” _

_ “I didn’t say that,” she protested.  _

_ “Well, it kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.” _

_ “No, I didn’t,” Natasha sputtered. “I just wondered how much practice you’ve had.” _

_ “You don’t need practice -” _

_ “Everybody needs practice,” Natasha smirked. _

_ “It was not my first kiss since 1945,” Steve grumbled. “I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead.” _

_ Natasha kept talking, asking him questions, but he was barely listening. The impromptu kiss with Natasha had definitely not been his first kiss since he’d come out of the ice. Not that anyone knew that; he wasn’t exactly the kind of guy to kiss and tell. He let his mind drift back to one night, in particular, several months earlier, the night he’d met her. _

* * *

Steve slid onto the barstool and ordered a beer. He’d been coming to this bar since he’d moved to D.C. It was just busy enough and loud enough that small talk was unnecessary but not so busy that it was crowded with people that might recognize him.

She came through the door an hour or so after he arrived, pushing through the crowd on the dance floor, nodding and smiling at some of the other patrons. She sat on a stool on the other side of the bar and ordered a bottle of beer, smiling gratefully when the bartender set it in front of her. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, her full lips wrapped around the bottle, her throat moving as she swallowed it, her eyes locked on his. He could imagine kissing that throat as he ran his hands over her curves, her moans filling his ears.

They’d been dancing around each other for a couple of days, exchanging not-so-subtle looks, flirting from a distance, he’d even bought her a couple of drinks, though they hadn’t talked. She seemed like she might be interested in him and he was definitely interested in her.

About ten minutes after she arrived, some guy asked her to dance. She agreed but she kept her eyes on Steve as they made their way to the dance floor. When the kid puts his hands on her hips, Steve looked away, though it wasn’t for long. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Of course, he had no right to feel jealous, she didn’t belong to him. Yet, he did.

She danced, not that she seemed to be enjoying it as much as she normally did. Her eyes kept darting his direction, but when they would meet his, she’d quickly look away. It wasn’t long before she was stepping off the dance floor and heading back to her seat, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He grabbed his beer and made his way around the bar, stopping beside her just as she ordered another drink.

“Put that on my tab,” he told the bartender as he eased onto the stool beside her.

She didn’t say anything until after her beer sat in front of her, but even then she kept her eyes down, her fingers nervously picking at the label on the bottle. Steve waited patiently. She would speak when she was ready. 

“You were watching me,” she murmured.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “Did it make you uncomfortable?” He’d wondered if it had made her uneasy, especially after she’d left the dance floor. He hadn’t been able to help himself though, she was gorgeous and the way she moved her body, effortless, yet with purpose, fascinated him.

“No,” she shook her head. “I was just...I wondered why someone like you would even bother to look at someone like me?”

“Why would you say that?”

“People like you -”

“People like me?” He wasn’t sure what she meant when she said that. “What exactly do you mean when you say people like me?”

“I mean people that  _ look _ like you,” she mumbled. “And...well...you do know you’re Steve Rogers, right? Captain America?”

“So I’ve been told,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t think a guy that could get any woman he wanted just by snapping his fingers would want to date someone like me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Someone like you?”

She sighed and shook her head. “It means, people don’t want to date me because I’m fat, okay?”

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. He hadn’t expected that and honestly, it surprised him. He shook his head, leaned over, so close his lips were almost brushing against her ear, his shoulder touching hers. 

“When I look at you, I see a beautiful, curvy woman who seems very confident in herself, which I find incredibly sexy. All I can think about is what it would be like to feel those curves under my hands. Every inch of them.”

She blushed, her hand over her mouth as if she was holding back a laugh. She turned her head, her eyes meeting his, smiled, and held out her hand.

“My name’s Y/N.”

He took her hand, squeezing it gently. “Nice to meet you, Y/N, I’m Steve.”

“I know,” she laughed. “You know, you’re not anything like I expected.”

“Really? What did you expect?”

“You seem a bit more...forward...than I thought. I figured you’d be a bit more reserved.” She laughed. “Guess I shouldn’t assume, huh?”

He wasn’t surprised, people had a tendency to think he was a goody-two-shoes, to go along with the all-American boy image he’d been burdened with since the serum. They forgot he’d lived on his own for years during the forties and fought in a brutal war. “Mmm, yeah, I’m a little different than people think,” Steve shrugged. “Does that bother you?”

Y/N shook her head. “No...no, I, uh, kinda like it.”

Steve brushed the back of her hand with his fingertip, smiling when she shivered a little. “Glad to hear it.”

“Wh-what do you say  _ we _ go dance?” she asked, rising to her feet and straightening her skirt.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Steve laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not much of a dancer.” Sadness momentarily washed over him, but he quickly brushed it aside.

She took his hand and tugged. “Well, you’ve never danced with me. I promise it will be worth it.”

Steve set his beer on the bar and let Y/N lead him by the hand to the dance floor. Once they were standing amidst the crowd of people, she put her hands on his hips and stepped as close to him as possible. She shimmied against him, smiling up at him. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body, his sole focus on her and her alone. He didn’t care about the other people surrounding them; they were in their own little world.

She kept him on the dance floor for several songs, the two of them moving fluidly with the music. He was better at this than he thought he was and even though he’d been reluctant to dance, he was enjoying himself, but more than that, he was enjoying watching Y/N. Once again, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, the way she swayed with the music, her body moving with the beat, the feel of her undulating beneath his hands making him ache with desire.

Emboldened by the way she was looking at him, the heat of her stare adding to his already desperate need for her, he ducked his head and caught her lips in his, kissing her gently at first, attempting to gauge her interest. Within a few seconds, the kiss exploded and they were exploring each other with reckless abandon as if they were the only two people in the room. Y/N’s hands were all over him, her tongue in his mouth, breathy moans escaping her.

Steve broke off the kiss, glancing at the people around him, noting that several of them were staring. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a dark hallway. Decision made, he turned, her hand in his, and led her down the dimly lit hallway toward the bathrooms. It was quieter than the dance floor, secluded, and surprisingly, there wasn’t anyone coming or going from the bathrooms. He looked over his shoulder, then he pushed her up against the wall between the doors.

“Are you really okay with me being different than you thought?” he murmured.

“Definitely,” she nodded, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, dragging him down to kiss her, moaning when their lips connected.

“Good,” Steve growled. He slid his hands down her sides, grabbed the bottom of her skirt, and hiked it up enough to put his hand on the bare skin of his ass. His mouth covered hers, one hand on her breast, kneading it through the silky fabric of her blouse, caressing the nipple with his thumb until it was a hard nub. She squirmed against him, her back arching, pushing herself against him.

“You wanna get out of here,” he whispered, his lips moving down her neck to her collarbone, nibbling at the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Y/N threw her head back, giving him better access to her neck, her hands fisted in his shirt, holding him like she thought he might run away, writhing against him.

Steve pressed his hips into hers, the hard line of his erection aching behind the confines of his jeans. He groaned, his fingers tangled in her hair as his lips returned to hers, nipping at her bottom lip. 

“Doll,” he murmured, his lips barely brushing hers as he spoke. “If we don’t get out of here soon, I’m gonna take you right here against this wall and I won’t give a shit who sees it.”

She smiled and slid her hand between their bodies, settling it on the hard shaft trapped between them. She wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, raising up on her toes to reach him.

“Are you man enough to handle me, Steve?” she asked softly. “I might be more woman than you’re used to.” She squeezed gently, making his cock twitch.

Steve groaned, low in the back of his throat, tipping his head to continue kissing her, but at the last second, she danced out of his arms, a teasing smile on her lips. He grabbed her, pulled her back into the circle of his arms, took hold of her wrists and held them over her head, pushing his hips into hers, grinding against her, drawing a harsh gasp from her.

“Oh, I think I can handle you, doll,” he whispered in her ear. “In fact, I would make love to you like no one ever has, leaving you spent and more satisfied than you can even begin to imagine. You’ll be screaming my name when you come.” He circled his hips, his cock aching, straining to be released. “So, tell me, do you want me to do that right here, against this wall, or do you want to take me back to your place so I give you the ride of your life?”

“My pl...place…” she stammered.

He kissed her, just beneath the jaw. “Good choice,” he smirked. He stepped away from her, helped her straighten her blouse and her skirt before taking her hand and strolling casually back to the interior of the bar.

* * *

Steve parked his motorcycle under a stand of trees, out of view, then he jogged across the street, waiting patiently behind her as she unlocked her door, his hand on her waist. Once they were inside, he pushed the door closed and flipped the lock, his eyes on her as she dropped her purse and jacket on a chair by the door. He slipped off his jacket and laid it next to hers.

He took her hand, pulling her close. “Bedroom?” he whispered. 

She pointed to the stairs, allowing him to lead her to the top, then gesturing to an open door at the end of the hall. He strode purposefully toward it, pulling her inside, kicking it closed once they were inside. She dropped his hand, crossed the room, and turned on the bedside lamp, then she turned back to him. 

She watched him as he removed his t-shirt, tossing them both to the floor as he toed off his boots and released the button on his jeans. He kept his eyes on her as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He wanted those clothes off of her, sooner rather than later.

“Why are you still dressed?” he asked gruffly.

She blushed, shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. When she reached for the lamp she had just turned on, Steve caught her hand and stopped her.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Turning off the light,” she murmured. “I...I can’t have sex with the lights on. You don’t want to see my too round curves, my thick thighs, or my love handles. I know you’re only here for the sex and we can do that with the lights off.”

“Leave it on,” Steve ordered. “I want to see you.”

She opened her mouth, probably to argue, but he cut her off with a kiss. “Take off your clothes,” he whispered.

Y/N nodded, then she hurriedly removed her skirt and blouse, and then he was on her, kissing her, pulling her toward the bed, unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms. He thumbed her nipple as he kneaded her breast, dropping his head to run his lips over it, his tongue lightly caressing it. He sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth sliding down her body, kissing his way down her stomach to her hips. He hooked his fingers in her lacy, black underwear and pulled them down, following it with his lips.

She jumped when his tongue flicked against her warm center right at the apex of her thighs. To his surprise, she tried to push away from him, so he wrapped his arm around her, holding her in place.

“What’s wrong?” he murmured.

“I…I…just let me turn off the light,” she answered. She reached for it again, but in one swift move, Steve stopped her, took her by the waist, tossed her to the bed, and trapped her beneath him.

“I said I want to see you,” he growled.

“But…I…can’t…I don’t,” she sputtered. “Why?”

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” Steve purred. He slipped his hand between her legs, caressing her as he talked. “And there isn’t anything I want more than to watch you come undone beneath me, to see your beautiful face as you come, to watch this gorgeous body move as I…do…this.”

He eased his middle finger slowly inside of her, the palm of his hand pressing against her clit, moving in tight, small circles. It earned him a decadent moan, her hips undulating against his hand, her eyes rolling back in her head as he massaged her inner walls. Steve smiled, watching her come undone just like he’d wanted.

His mouth closed over her breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple, suckling it greedily. She clutched the blankets in her hands as he pumped his finger and kissed his way down her body until he was hovering just above her wet core, his breath blowing over her, making her shiver.

“You better hold on to something, gorgeous,” he growled just before he sucked her clit into his mouth and thrust another finger inside of her alongside the first. Her hips came off the bed, but he immediately pushed them back down and positioned himself between her legs, pulling them over his shoulders, working her open with his mouth. She held the back of his head, grinding herself against his face, gasping and crying his name, the sound filling the room as he pushed her toward climax. When he put his palm flat on her stomach and thrust forward, pushing his tongue deeper into her, she lost it, something between a scream and a squeal bursting out of her, her entire body tensing as she orgasmed.

When Steve finally pulled away, she was trembling and desperately trying to catch her breath. He licked his lips as he crawled up her body, his fingers sliding up her hip and catching her hand in his. He guided her to the zipper of his jeans, nodding encouragingly. She opened them easily, then slowly slid her hand inside, grasping him carefully. She stroked him, his hips moving steadily, thrusting into her hand.

“Mmm, that’s it, gorgeous,” he groaned. “That’s perfect.” He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

She released him and pushed his jeans down over his hips, giggling as he impatiently kicked them off. He moved up the bed so his back was resting against the headboard and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him.

“No, Steve…” she muttered. “You don’t have to, I’m...I’m never on top, guys don’t want me on top. It’s okay, really…”

He cut her off with another kiss, refusing to let her finish protesting. “I want this, Y/N,” he said. “I want you, like this, right now. So stop talking and let me do this. I want to hold onto this pretty ass while you ride me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, damn it,” he growled. “Let’s go.”

She nodded and positioned herself above him, moaning as she slid down his hard cock. He held onto her hips, easing into her, taking his time, until he was filling her completely.

Y/N slid forward, moving tentatively, as if she wasn’t sure how much he could take. Steve groaned, one hand on her ass, gripping it hard enough that he would surely leave marks while the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head up so he could look at her. 

“No need to be gentle, gorgeous,” he snarled. “I can take whatever you want to give me.”

She let out a breathy sigh, planted her hands on his shoulders and pressed her knees into the bed on either side of his hips, grinding down onto him. His hips jerked up, pumping into her over and over. She rode him, hard, just like he wanted, not letting up, her beautiful, full breasts bouncing up and down, brushing against his naked chest. He ran his hands over her curves, loving the feel of them, just like he knew he would. Steve pulled her hips down harder, thrusting deep into her, burying himself to the root, the sensations it caused making him growl with need, his cock pulsing. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck yeah, gorgeous, that’s it,” he groaned. “Just like that, that’s what I want.” He was panting, sweat running down his neck and chest, the muscles in his thighs hard and tight as she rode his cock. “Come on, doll, let me feel you come all over me.” He slid one hand between their bodies, pushed his back against the headboard, wrapped his arm around her waist, and braced himself with his feet, pounding into her, letting loose like he hadn’t let loose in a long time, fucking her with abandon. He thumbed her clit until she came with an obscene moan, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him.

Steve grunted, his hand moving up her back to her shoulder, his hips shooting up as he yanked her down onto his cock, groaning as his own orgasm swept over him, his cock pulsing and twitching, his head falling to her shoulder, a shudder racing through him as he came.

“Wow,” he mumbled as he collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily.

Y/N kissed his chest and his neck, then she tried to move off of him, but he held her tight against him, rolling to his side, lying her beside him. He kissed her, his hands running over every one of her curves, his eyes following his hands as he quietly explored her beautiful body.

“Steve, you don’t have to -”

“I want to,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I love your body. You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop it,” she scolded.

“Y/N, look at me,” he said firmly.

She opened her eyes, a faint smile on her lips. She shrugged one shoulder, her hand on his chest shaking. “You don’t have to lie, Steve. It’s okay, really. I know what people think of me.”

“I think you’re gorgeous,” he whispered. “And I never lie.”

* * *

_ “Turn left right there,” Natasha pointed. _

_ Steve turned the truck down the dirt road, trying to ignore the pointed looks he was getting from Natasha. It wasn’t that easy. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I’m just wondering who you’ve kissed since 1945?” she shrugged. _

_ “I don’t kiss and tell, Romanoff,” he chuckled. “So keep wondering.” _

_ “Fine,” she pouted. She put her feet back on the dash, staring at him, daring him to tell her to put them down. _

_ “This is it,” he said, slowing to a stop as a chainlink fence came into view. _

_ “This isn’t over, Rogers,” Nat said as she opened the truck door. “I’m a spy, remember? I have ways of finding things out.” _

_ Steve laughed and shook his head. “Whatever you say, Nat, whatever you say.” _

 


End file.
